A Flecha que Muda o Destino
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Aishi entra em inferno astral e quem passar pelos perigos desse periodo é Kamus, porém nesse meio tempo, uma antiga história sobre a relação de dois amigos vem a tona. Não percam, um Hades que vocês nunca viram...Penultimo capitulo ON
1. Inferno Astral

**A Flecha que Muda o Destino**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**N/a: Essa fic se passa em meados de 'Troca Equivalente', após a crônica 1 'Ciumento eu... Jamais'.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Inferno Astral.**

**.I.**

Remexeu-se inquieta na cama, se fosse em outro dia, diria até que era culpa daquele calor insuportável que estava fazendo nas ultimas sete noites que não lhe deixava dormir, mas não, tinha algo mais; a jovem de melenas douradas pensou, abrindo os olhos, vendo que não conseguira dormir nem três horas seguidas.

O relógio em cima do criado-mudo indicava que eram quatro da manhã, isso porque só conseguira pegar no sono, lá por volta das uma e meia se não fosse duas; ela pensou, levantando-se.

Teria de ir treinar cedo e se chegasse atrasada, teria que ficar agüentando Kamus mais três dias falando em seu ouvido o quanto era irresponsável.

Caminhou a passos arrastados para o banheiro, quem sabe um banho '**frio'** ajudasse a acabar com aquela indisposição pela semana mal dormida.

-Uma semana; Aishi murmurou, abrindo a porta do box.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não era um bom sinal. Estava numa época perigosa para si e aquelas noites insones não estavam ajudando.

Tudo isso porque, já estavam no meio do mês de maio e ironicamente falando, no seu ciclo de inferno astral, alias, de todo geminiano. Não duvidava que Saga e Kanon estivessem de alguma forma 'mais sensíveis' do que o comum, sendo diretamente afetados por isso, mas ter que lidar com uma infinidade de cosmos anexados ao seu, um mestre estressado e algumas outras coisas, o cuidado tinha de ser redobrado.

Fechou os olhos suspirando, ao entrar em baixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água correr com suavidade por seu corpo. Mais um dia de treinamento iria começar, pelo menos era o ultimo da semana, depois teria pelo menos dois dias de folga e isso era algo realmente animador; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Levou a xícara de café aos lábios, enquanto folheava distraidamente o jornal que tinha em mãos, logo Shion e Aishi chegariam para o café. Ainda se perguntava como Aishi estava agüentando o treinamento com Kamus, sendo que o gênio da jovem deveria estar bastante irritadiço nos últimos dias; Saori pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Ouvira por acaso uma conversa entre Saga e Shion, onde o geminiano reclamava com o Grande Mestre sobre as atitudes do aquariano em meio ao treinamento, dizendo que ele aparentemente estava pegando pesado demais com a amazona e isso poderia lhe debilitar a saúde.

De certo Saga já deveria saber quem ela era, embora se mantivesse neutro quanto a isso. Saga sempre fora discreto e não iria mudar isso de uma hora para outra, mesmo porque ele se importava realmente com a jovem, para desespero do aquariano; ela pensou, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que Afrodite ou até mesmo outro guardião comentara que começara a nevar do nada e que podiam ouvir a troca de farpas entre os dois cavaleiros, de qualquer canto do santuário.

-"Vai entender o que se passa pela cabeça desses dois"; Saori pensou, tomando mais um gole de café, antes de virar-se para trás ouvindo passos no corredor, em direção a sala de jantar.

-Bom dia; Aishi falou, quase num sussurro, puxando uma cadeira ao lado da jovem, para se sentar.

-Bom dia; Saori respondeu, fitando-a atentamente. Era estranho, mas ela parecia mais abatida que o normal. –Esta se sentindo bem, Aishi?

-Estou; a amazona respondeu, servindo-se de café.

Não, tinha alguma coisa errada, ela estava pálida e porque não dizer, que seu cosmo estava oscilando de tal forma que, não duvidava que ela estivesse gastando energia redobrada para não perder o controle.

-Problemas com o inferno astral? –a deusa perguntou, mais sugerindo a idéia.

-Deve ser, não tenho dormido bem nos últimos dias; Aishi respondeu, voltando-se para ela. –Mas logo passa;

-Não sei, é melhor tomar cuidado com isso, você ainda tem um mês pela frente; Saori alertou.

-Não me lembre disso; ela murmurou, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, dando um suspiro cansado.

Se passasse mais um mês daquele jeito, teria sérios problemas para controlar seu humor. O que já estava ficando bastante visível nos últimos dois dias.

-Quer que eu avise Kamus que você não poderá ir treinar hoje? –Saori perguntou, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com a jovem se ela se irritasse mais do que podia.

-Não, eu estou bem. Alem do mais, amanhã já será minha folga, ai eu aproveito para compensar os outros dias; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Se você diz, mas acho que você não pode abusar; Saori alertou.

-Não estou, mas de um jeito ou de outro, preciso ir; Aishi falou, terminando o café e se levantando.

-Bom treino; a deusa desejou.

-Obrigada, vou precisar; ela completou, num sussurro, enquanto deixava o templo.

**.II.**

Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores do templo, já sentindo o cosmo dela na sala de treinamentos. Franziu o cenho, tinha alguma coisa errada com o cosmo da jovem, conseguia sentir isso daquela distancia; ele pensou, encontrando-a sentada em um banco na sala, com os orbes fechados.

-"O que será que esta acontecendo?"; ele se perguntou, aproximando-se com cautela da jovem.

Lembrou-se do quanto a jovem estava sensível e '**perigosa'** devido ao inferno astral; ele pensou, engolindo em seco, Saga e Kanon também estavam na mesma situação, mas o efeito para os três era diferente.

–Aishi; Kamus chamou, parando em frente a ela.

Viu a jovem abrir os olhos, mas os mesmos não tinham o mesmo brilho de sempre. Ela parecia cansada; ele concluiu, achando estranho, mesmo porque durante a semana, fora tudo tão corrido que não reparara se aquele cansaço era de agora ou havia se estendido.

-Bom dia; Aishi murmurou, levantando-se, tentando manter-se acordada.

Porque raios não tinha aquele sono todo durante a noite, era só entrar em Aquário para treinar que sentia-se sonolenta. Pelo menos ali não era tão quente quanto o ultimo templo; ela pensou, julgando ser esse o motivo.

-Bom dia; Kamus respondeu, fitando-a desconfiado. Enquanto a jovem se afastava, bocejando e fazendo um breve alongamento, para começarem. –Você esta se sentindo bem? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-Uhn? –Aishi murmurou, virando-se para trás e assustando-se ao ver Kamus atrás de si, sem tê-lo sentido se aproximar.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –ele repetiu, fitando-a atentamente, tinha alguma coisa errada e não era só por causa de um inferno astral.

-Estou, porque? –a jovem perguntou, mas logo levou uma das mãos a boca, contendo um bocejo. –Desculpe; ela murmurou.

-Tem certeza? –Kamus perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa, ao segurar-lhe pelo queixo e puxa-la mais para perto de si, fitando seus olhos diretamente.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se e o coração disparar, diante do olhar do cavaleiro, afastou-se rapidamente ao sentir seu cosmo oscilar novamente.

-Es-tou; Aishi respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Então vamos treinar; ele falou, vendo que ela não daria o braço a torcer para admitir que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas era melhor ficar de olho nela, só por garantia.

**.III.**

Já estavam na hora do almoço, viu a jovem apoiar as mãos sobre os joelhos, inclinando-se um pouco para frente, respirando pesadamente.

-Ôh de casa; a voz do Escorpião soou pelo templo, chamando a atenção do casal.

-Mais essa agora; Kamus resmungou, já imaginando o que o Escorpião queria.

-Posso fazer uma pausa? –Aishi respondeu.

-...; Ele assentiu, vendo-a se afastar em direção ao banheiro.

-Estamos entrando; uma outra voz se manifestou, fazendo o aquariano contar até mil de trás para frente, para não começar a surtar.

-O que querem? –Kamus perguntou, seco.

-Hei! Bom dia, pra você também; Milo falou, notando-o mais tenso que o normal.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu num resmungo, instintivamente voltando-se para a porta do banheiro, esperando-a sair.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa, Kamus? –Saga perguntou, acompanhando o olhar dele.

-Acho que esse inferno astral de alguma forma a esta afetando ela demais; o aquariano comentou num sussurro, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Aishi? –Milo perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Porque?

-Bem...; Ele começou, mas parou, vendo a porta se abrir e a jovem surgir.

Notou que a face dela estava corada, não era pelo calor, porque ali estava a quase dois graus, mas a verdade é que tinha alguma coisa errada; Kamus pensou, se aproximando rapidamente.

Mal deu um passo para fora do banheiro, sentiu a mente girar. Mas que raios de inferno astral era aquele que não só abalava seu cosmo, como sua resistência física também? –ela se perguntou, sentindo uma estranha onda de calor lhe envolver e seus olhos ficarem embaçados.

Ouviu como um sussurro longínquo à voz de Kamus, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas fora tudo muito rápido, sentiu o corpo pesar e ir para frente sozinho, depois... Tudo ficou escuro.

**.IV.**

Sentiu uma brisa suave lhe envolver o corpo, pelo menos aquele calor infernal havia passado; Aishi pensou, sentindo o corpo repousar sobre algo macio e uma suave essência de rosas chegar até si.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas ainda sentia-se um pouco fraca para isso. O que será que estava acontecendo? Se bem que, agora como mortal, não sabia quais eram seus limites físicos, mesmo porque nunca pegara uma gripe ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo antes, mas agora... Estava fadada a qualquer um deles; ela pensou, remexendo-se um pouco e sentindo o corpo relaxar, caindo em sono profundo novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aishi; Kamus chamou aflito, segurando fortemente a jovem entre seus braços.

-É melhor chamarmos um médico; Milo falou, preocupado.

Estavam conversando e a jovem mal sairá do banheiro, desmaiara, sem contar um cosmo estranho que se manifestara de forma tão rapidamente, que não tiveram tempo de reconhece-lo, mas isso os preocupou demais.

-Eu vou; Saga avisou, pensando em subir até o templo de Athena, lembrando-se que havia uma senhora lá, que sempre cuidara dos demais e que poderia ajudar nisso.

-...; Kamus assentiu, suspendendo a jovem do chão e aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Será que ela vai ficar bem? –Milo perguntou, enquanto o seguia para o segundo andar do templo, onde havia os cômodos principais.

-Claro que sim; o aquariano exasperou, fazendo o Escorpião tremer. –"Vamos, acorde... Por favor"; ele pediu em pensamentos, vendo a face da jovem aos poucos perder a cor.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo raios tênues de sol, recaírem sobre seus olhos. Levou uma das mãos até a frente dos olhos, tentando enxergar onde estava.

Levantou em um pulo ao ver-se diante de um campo florido e poucos passos de onde estava existia um templo onde ninfas corriam e brincavam alegres, cantando ao som de uma harpa, habilmente tocada.

Deixou os olhos correrem por todo o local e sentiu o coração se agitar ao reconhecer o lugar que estava. Não era possível qu-...; Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, deveria ser outra coisa; ela tentou se convencer.

-Não, você não morreu; uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo com que virasse para trás e se surpreendesse ainda mais ao ver quem era.

-Porque me trouxe até aqui? –Aishi perguntou, fitando o homem de longos cabelos negro-avermelhado a sua frente, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo completamente diferente do que da ultima vez que haviam se encontrado.

Uma túnica branca envolvia-lhe o corpo, os orbes verdes não tinham mais aquele brilho frio, pelo menos não agora. Uma aura mais tranqüila o envolvia. Será que havia batido com a cabeça e estava tendo alucinações? –ela se perguntou, instintivamente arqueando a sobrancelha com tal pensamento.

-Queria conversar com você; Hades respondeu calmamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, por saber perfeitamente o que ela estava pensando.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, ele estava se divertindo com sua aflição; a jovem pensou.

-Sobre? –ela perguntou desconfiada, lembrando-se que nos últimos séculos os encontros entre os dois, resumia-se em brigas e discussões, nada amigáveis.

-Venha comigo; ele falou, indicando-lhe um caminho de seixos até um jardim nas proximidades do templo de Hypnos.

Fitou-o atentamente. Não, aquele não era o Hades que estava acostumada a ver nos últimos séculos. Será que o Onipotente andara fazendo alguma espécie de lavagem-cerebral nele ou coisa parecida? –Aishi se perguntou, seguindo-o. Ainda se questionando como chegara ali.

-Pedi a Hypnos que lhe trouxesse, já que não poderia ir a Terra; Hades explicou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Como ele fez isso? –Aishi perguntou, confusa.

-Você não tem dormido direito esses dias, não é? –ele perguntou, casualmente.

-Então é culpa sua; a jovem murmurou, irritando-se por saber que fora por causa dele que não estava dormindo bem.

-Detalhes; Hades falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Puff! –ela resmungou, ficando emburrada.

Mais alguns passos e chegaram a um jardim repleto de rosas, onde havia um banco de mármore. Deu um baixo suspiro, outrora não teria reclamado de estar ali, mas o simples pensamento de que agora era mortal e estava nos Elíseos, não lhe dava uma boa sensação.

-Não se preocupe, para eles você só esta dormindo; ele falou tentando tranqüiliza-la, enquanto se sentavam.

Assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. Era só efeito psicológico; Aishi pensou.

-Harmonia, eu lhe trouxe aqui por um motivo; Hades começou, adquirindo um ar serio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a jovem perguntou preocupada.

-Gostaria de lhe agradecer; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem que arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-O que? –ela perguntou, engasgando.

-Isso mesmo; o imperador falou calmamente. –Não só por ter me trazido de volta, mas por outro motivo também; ele fez uma pausa.

Era melhor começar a considerar a idéia de que bateu com a cabeça; Aishi concluiu, piscando confusa.

-Lembra-se da ultima conversa que tivemos? –Hades perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-E como não lembrar; a jovem respondeu num sussurro.

-Você mudou a minha vida; ele confessou, voltando o olhar para um outro lado do jardim, onde algumas crianças jaziam sentadas em volta de uma jovem, que parecia lhes contar algo, pois elas sorriam alegres, tão inocentes.

Seguiu o olhar dele, notando que a jovem ali não lhe era estranha e surpreendeu-se ao reconhecê-la. Os longos cabelos negros jaziam presos em uma perfeita trança, os orbes verdes não carregavam mais amargura e o sorriso era capaz de contagiar a qualquer um, mas isso não era o mais surpreendente e sim, o que vira ao acompanhar os gestos da jovem, até que as mãos dela parassem sobre o ventre, evidentemente saliente.

-Perséfone est-...; Ela parou, processando o que acabara de concluir.

-...; Hades assentiu sorrindo.

-Não vou perguntar como, porque seria muito infame de minha parte; Harmonia falou, vendo-o sorri de canto. –Mas...;

-Eu também não sei explicar; ele falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Não entendo; a jovem murmurou, confusa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, quando me trouxe de volta. Alguma coisa que mudou quando isso aconteceu, enfim... Que repercutiram em outras; Hades tentou explicou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que isso é culpa minha, está? –ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

-De certa forma sim; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso diante do desespero dela. –Quando você mudou o destino, ao trazer os cavaleiros de volta a vida, você mudou o meu também ao usar aquele desejo que Caos lhe concedeu, para me trazer de volta.

-Então; Aishi balbuciou.

-Durante muitos séculos me culpei pelas inúmeras coisas que poderia ter feito diferente, sem contar com o fato de condenar Cora a viver em meio às limitações que esse mundo concedia. Me fechei para o mundo, para tudo e para todos quando soube que jamais poderia ter um filho. A fiz sofrer demais por estar ao lado de alguém frio e indiferente, que não fazia o mínimo esforço para amenizar suas dores; o imperador falou, dando um baixo suspiro, fitando o nada, com um olhar vago.

-Mas voc-...;

-Eu sei, deveria ter te ouvido; Hades a cortou, já imaginando que ela não perderia a oportunidade de lhe lembrar isso. –Mas não fiz, até aquele dia; ele completou, de maneira enigmática.

-...; A jovem assentiu, sabendo perfeitamente sobre o que ele se referia.

-Enfim, se hoje estamos assim, é graças a você; ele falou, com um meio sorriso, levantando-se e acenando para a jovem que notara a presença dos dois, no jardim das rosas.

-Hades; ela murmurou, surpresa.

-Obrigado; o imperador completou, numa respeitável reverencia.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aproximando-se dele e dando-lhe um forte abraço.

-Detesto formalidades, meu amigo; Aishi falou, sorrindo. –Desejo que sejam muito felizes, os três... Se não quatro; ela completou, ao se afastarem.

-De gêmeos, já bastam os do Ares... Me contento com um por vez; ele falou, com um meio sorriso, vendo-a serrar os orbes. –Mas agora você precisara ir, não pode ficar longe por muito tempo, se não elas podem realmente cortar o fio;

-Ainda não entendo como conseguiu me trazer aqui; ela comentou.

-Hypnos e Mopheu impediram que você dormisse e sonhasse. Como mortal, seu corpo precisava desse momento de desprendimento para descansar e renovar as energias, mas quando isso foi impedido aos poucos ele foi enfraquecendo e cansando. Até chegar em um ponto que se você caísse no sono, demoraria muito tempo a acordar, permitindo assim que Hypnos lhe trouxesse para cá, sem que as Moiras cortassem o fio, dando você como mais uma da lista a ser cortada; Hades completou, com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a serrar os orbes pelo comentário nada inocente.

-Entendo, me lembre que da próxima vez que estiver por aqui, vou precisar ter uma conversinha particular com Hypnos; Aishi falou séria, para depois amenizar a expressão. –Mas como você disse, é melhor eu ir, nunca se sabe o que Caos pode resolver aprontar, enquanto se esta '**off'**; ela brincou.

-Não deixe de vir nos visitar; Hades falou, vendo a imagem da jovem aos poucos transformar-se em pontos luminosos. -Até algum dia, então; ele falou.

-Até; ela falou, sentindo o corpo ficar pesado e ir ao chão, entretanto a queda nunca veio, tudo transformou-se em pontos luminosos dispersos no espaço.

**Continua...**


	2. O que realmente aconteceu

**A Flecha que Muda o Destino**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**N/a: Essa fic se passa em meados de 'Troca Equivalente', após a crônica 1 'Ciumento eu... Jamais'.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: O que realmente aconteceu...**

**.I.**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo bem mais relaxado do que antes, remexeu-se um pouco, ouvindo um ressonar baixinho, olhou para os lados, deparando-se com a jovem de melenas lilases sentada em uma poltrona no canto do quarto e alias, onde estava? –ela se perguntou, tentando se levantar, mas mal sentou-se na cama, sentiu-se zonza. Provavelmente efeito das noites insones.

-"Nota mental, praticar mais o Tesouro dos Céus e testar no Hypnos depois"; ela pensou, apoiando-se no criado para levantar.

Mais segura de que não iria cair, espreguiçou-se manhosamente, parecia que havia dormido um dia inteiro sem intervalos; ela pensou, sentindo até o cosmo mais equilibrado.

Caminhou até Saori, era melhor perguntar o que havia acontecido enquanto estivera longe; ela pensou, tocando o ombro da jovem, chacoalhando-a levemente.

-Saori;

-Uhn; a deusa murmurou, afastando a mão dela com um tapa, voltando a dormir. Arqueou a sobrancelha diante disso, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Saori, acorde.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou abrindo os olhos, incomodada com o fato de não conseguir dormir mais. –**AISHI**; ela gritou ao deparar-se com a jovem.

-Não, coelhinho da páscoa, não ta vendo as orelhas; a amazona falou sarcástica, apontando para a cabeça.

-Engraçadinha; Saori resmungou.

-Onde estou? –Aishi perguntou, deixando os orbes correrem pelo quarto.

-Em Aquário; a jovem respondeu, sentindo o coração bater mais calmo agora.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou, depois disso ficou três dias dormindo; a deusa respondeu, levantando-se.

**-O QUE? **

-Isso mesmo, três dias; ela repetiu, numa calma assustadora.

-Vou matar o Hypnos; Aishi resmungou, serrando os punhos. –Só dormindo? Só não mato Hades também, porque já deu trabalho demais ter trazido ele de volta, porque se não...; Ela não completou, ao ver Saori arquear a sobrancelha. –O que foi?

-Repita o que disse; a deusa falou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Porque? –a jovem perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Que historia é essa? –Saori insistiu em saber.

-Ahn! Bem... É uma das longas, mas outra hora te conto; Aishi apressou-se em explicar.

-Aishi; ela falou em tom de aviso.

-Não é nada, é só que Hades me chamou para uma conversinha... Coisa básica; a jovem falou com um sorriso nervoso, gesticulando displicente.

-Conversinha? Desde quando ele conversa com alguém? –Saori perguntou, descrente.

-Milagres acontecem; Aishi falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Perséfone estava grávida; a jovem respondeu, vendo que ela não se contentaria em ficar sem saber das novas.

-**O QUE?** –foi à vez de Saori gritar.

-Xiiiii, sem escândalo; Aishi falou, fazendo sinal para que ela falasse baixo.

-De quem? –a deusa perguntou, surpresa.

-De quem mais pode ser? –a amazona respondeu, com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Veja bem...; Ela começou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-É dele sim; Aishi a cortou, antes que a deusa falasse alguma besteira.

-Mas como? –Saori perguntou, surpresa.

-Vamos combinar que o lance da cegonha e do repolho é mero folclore, né; ela falou vendo a jovem corar furiosamente.

-Aishi; a deusa falou, com os orbes serrados, diante do divertimento dela.

-**AISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**; três vozes lhe chamaram a atenção, vindas do lado de fora do quarto, quando a porta se abriu num rompante e uma legião de cavaleiros que mal sabia de onde saíram surgiu.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver pelo menos Kamus, Saga e Milo disputando a entrada, enquanto Shaka só observava de uma distancia segura.

-Milo me solta; Kamus ralhou, quando o Escorpião o segurou.

-Hei Kamus, vai nos matar congelados; Saga reclamou, tentando passar por ele.

-Parem com isso; Shaka falou, empurrando os três para longe e entrando no quarto. –Com licença;

Fitou-os atentamente, era melhor começar a considerar aquela hipótese de que batera com a cabeça; ela pensou.

-Como esta Aishi? –o virginiano perguntou, calmamente.

-Ótima; Aishi respondeu, sorrindo.

-Que bom; ele respondeu, conseguindo sentir que o cosmo dela já estava equilibrado.

-**Aiiiiiiiiiii**; eles ouviram os três cavaleiros gemerem ao irem contudo para o chão, um sobre o outro.

-Parem com isso, já viram. Aishi esta bem, agora saiam logo. Que bagunça; Shaka exasperou, empurrando-os para fora.

-Hei! Mas esse templo é meu; Kamus ralhou.

-Não quero saber; o virginiano continuou, pondo todos para fora.

Vendo que não conseguiriam mesmo ficar ali, os cavaleiros se despiram prometendo vê-la outra hora, sem bagunça.

–Eu mereço; Shaka resmungou.

-Ahn! Acho melhor eu ir subindo; Saori falou, aproveitando a deixa.

-Vai indo, eu já vou; Aishi avisou.

-...; A jovem assentiu, despedindo-se de Shaka.

-Então, esta se sentindo bem mesmo? –o virginiano perguntou, voltando-se para ela, ainda preocupado.

-Melhor impossível; Aishi respondeu, sorrindo.

-Está certo, quer que lhe acompanhe até lá em cima? –ele perguntou.

-Não precisa se incomodar, eu já vou; ela falou, vendo-o assentir, despedindo-se antes de deixar o quarto.

Sentou-se na cama novamente, suspirando. Três dias dormindo; ela pensou, lembrando-se que o tempo corria diferente em ambos os mundos, mas pelo menos valera a pena, era bom saber que eles estavam bem; a jovem pensou, dando um meio sorriso.

Ergueu a cabeça, ouvindo o som de passos no corredor e o aquariano surgir na porta, encostando-se no batente da mesma, lhe observando.

-Você nos deixou preocupados; Kamus falou com ar impassível, embora o brilho em seus olhos quisesse dizer outra coisa.

-Desculpe; Aishi murmurou, já imaginando que ele arrumaria um motivo para implicar com ela e seu **'inferno astral'.**

-Não estou lhe culpando; Kamus falou, pegando-a de surpresa. Desencostou-se do batente, aproximando-se até sentar-se na beira da cama. –Fiquei com medo de que não voltasse; ele sussurrou dando um suspiro cansado, pelas noites insones que passara ao lado da jovem, esperando-a acordar e que só aceitara trocar de lugar com Saori naquela noite, porque Shaka havia ameaçado de lhe mandar para o inferno se não fosse descansar um pouco.

-Kamus; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

Sentiu os braços do cavaleiro lhe envolver pela cintura, puxando-a para junto dele, num abraço reconfortante, que simplesmente deixou de pensar ou procurar alguma explicação para algo que eles sabiam, que não era baseado em teorias ou cujas respostas jamais seriam encontradas em livros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O dia já chegava ao fim, não havia tido treino como nos últimos três dias. Kamus havia decidido que não treinariam aquela semana até que '**ele'** decidi-se que ela estava realmente bem e pudessem voltar a rotina de sempre.

Deu um baixo suspiro, apoiando-se na guarda de pedra, vendo abaixo de si, apenas nevoas que encobriam o vale que poderia ser visto apenas ao pé do santuário, que fazia costas com os templos.

Sentiu a presença de alguém a seu lado, mas preferiu se manter em silencio, já sabia o que ela iria perguntar.

-Então?

-O que? –Aishi perguntou, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Não vai me contar o que aconteceu? –Saori perguntou, visivelmente curiosa.

-Porque esta tão interessada, hein? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Porque, bem... Você sabe? –a jovem balbuciou.

-Sei? –Aishi perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah Aishi, vamos me conta. Eu admito, estou curiosa sim; ela confessou.

-Esta bem; a jovem falou, dando-se por vencida. –Lembra-se da troca?

-...; Saori assentiu.

-Antes de partir, Caos me concedeu um desejo, que eu usei para trazer Hades de volta; a amazona explicou.

-Porque? Não vai me dizer que você e ele... Bem; ela completou, vendo Aishi serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Somos só amigos, Athena; Aishi falou, secamente.

-Desculpe, mas é que não é de hoje que todos sabem do bom '**relacionamento'** entre vocês dois, então...; Ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Então nada; a jovem a cortou friamente. –É por causa de pensamentos como esse, que eles levaram tanto tempo para se acertarem;

-Desculpe; Saori murmurou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer com isso.

Não era difícil de imaginar a frustração que Perséfone sentia ao ver todos os dias o marido frio e indiferente e quando a jovem de melenas douradas chegava ele simplesmente se tornava outra pessoa. Ainda frio, entretanto a aura que o rodeava tornava-se mais amistosa, por mais incrível que pareça.

O pior de tudo é que não era mais novidade o ciúme mortal que a filha de Deméter desenvolvera pela jovem, sem perceber que na realidade, isso era reflexo dos sentimentos que ela tanto temia começar a nutrir pelo marido.

-Muitas coisa sofreram influência direta ou indireta da troca, mas pelo que Hades me contou, essa foi a maior; Aishi continuou, ignorando o ar abalado da deusa.

-Não entendo, ele não podia ter filhos e agora pode? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-É o que parece; a jovem falou com um meio sorriso. –E pensar que ele quase fez uma grande besteira;

-Do que se refere? –Saori perguntou, confusa.

-Dizem que a gente só da valor as coisas importantes em nossas vidas quando as perdemos, bem... Houve um dia que Perséfone sentiu pessoalmente o peso dessas palavras; ela comentou, com um olhar vago.

-Quando? –a deusa perguntou, curiosa.

-Foi há alguns anos atrás, quando Hades se preparava para descansar seu corpo imortal nos Elíseos e reencarnar na Terra;

-Mas...;

-É, longos séculos se passaram e só agora eles pararam para ouvirem o que o outro tem a dizer; a jovem completou. –O interessante é como as coisas aconteceram; ela murmurou.

-Vai me contar? –Saori perguntou, com um sorriso infantil.

-Não sei se você merece; ela falou, vendo-a ficar emburrada.

-Tem certeza que você é de Gêmeos, porque estou pensando seriamente que você tem ascendente em Câncer; a jovem comentou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um baixo suspiro. A história iria ser longa; ela pensou.

**.II.**

**Alguns anos atrás...**

Deu um suspiro entediado, remexendo-se incomodada no banco de mármore. O dia estava chegando ao fim, tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo, mas até essa calmaria lhe incomodava; ela pensou, passando a mão distraidamente pelos longos cabelos negros.

Há quantos séculos estava ali? Tantos que já perdera a conta; a jovem pensou lembrando-se das circunstancias que a obrigaram a permanecer naquele reino e ser desposada por seu tio e imperador.

-Lady Cora; uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos, provavelmente vindo de alguma ninfa mensageira de Hypnos;

-Sim; a jovem de orbes verdes falou.

-Vossa majestade, o imperador. Pediu que se preparasse para o jantar dessa noite; a ninfa falou, cordialmente.

-Algum convidado importante? –Cora perguntou, lembrando-se que Hades só lhe enviava comunicados assim, quando algum estranho chegava.

-Infelizmente não sei lhe responder senhora, mestre Hypnos apenas me pediu que lhe desse o recado;

-...; A jovem assentiu, vendo-a fazer uma breve reverencia, antes de se afastar.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, mais uma noite que teria de interpretar o papel de esposa perfeita; ela pensou, levantando-se e retornando ao castelo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Afundou a cabeça na água que estava quase esfriando, sentindo o corpo relaxar completamente. Lembrou-se que algumas ninfas haviam se prontificado a lhe ajudar a se vestir, mas se recusou.

Queria aquele momento de paz só para si. Por um momento se perguntou onde Hades estaria, provavelmente enfurnado na biblioteca, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, o dia todo, porque não o encontrara em momento algum.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não iria ficar se preocupado com ele. Ainda se perguntava o que havia por baixo daquela couraça austera e fria, se existia realmente um coração que o fazia amá-la de verdade como ele lhe falara no começo, mas que com o tempo tornou-se apenas um clichê a seus ouvidos.

Nunca gostara de viver em meio aquele cenário tétrico do Tártaro, nem limitada a alguns campos e bosques nos Elíseos, mas tudo aquilo fora selado por algumas sementes de romã e jamais esqueceria daquele dia; ela pensou.

Saiu da banheira, enrolando-se em uma toalha felpuda. Tomando o devido cuidado para não escorregar, caminhou de volta ao quarto, vendo sobre a cama um longo vestido bordô ricamente bordado com fios dourados e ao lado dele um estojo de veludo preto.

Franziu o cenho, não se lembrava de ter colocado algo do tipo na cama, alem do vestido.

Soltou do coque os cabelos, deixando-os caírem por suas costas, enquanto aproximava-se da cama e pegava entre as mãos, o estojo.

Mal o abriu, arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver um grande colar de esmeraldas ali dentro, que cintilaram assim que o abriu.

Olhou para todos os lados procurando aquele que trouxera o estojo, mas não havia ninguém no quarto alem de si, estava sozinha. Porque Hades lhe dera aquele colar? –ela se perguntou confusa, imaginando que aquilo só poderia ter vindo dele;

-O que será que esta acontecendo? –a jovem se perguntou, deixando o estojo aberto sobre a cama, enquanto começava a se arrumar.

Longos minutos se passaram quando ela terminou, passando delicadamente um brilho sobre os lábios já rublos por natureza e delineando os orbes verdes com uma fina linha preta, deixando-os ainda mais vivos.

Levantou-se da cadeira em frente à penteadeira, indo até o espelho, vendo-se refletida no mesmo dos pés a cabeça.

O longo vestido bordo delineava perfeitamente as curvas esguias, ressaltando os seios pelo decote acentuado. Os cabelos jaziam presos novamente em um coque de fios soltos, caindo displicentes pelos ombros, ainda um pouco úmidos.

Sim, tudo estava perfeito; Cora pensou, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, provavelmente alguma ninfa insistente que achava que não era capaz de se vestir sozinha e queria saber se ainda estava viva depois de pentear os cabelos; ela pensou, com desagrado.

-Entre; Cora falou, vendo a porta se abrir através do reflexo do espelho.

Por algum motivo que não soube explicar, sentiu a face aquecer-se e o coração disparar ao vê-lo entrar, vestindo uma túnica azul-petróleo impecavelmente alinhada no corpo bem talhado e os longos e volumosos cabelos negro-avermelhado, caiam displicentes sobre os ombros.

Engoliu em seco ao deparar-se com os orbes verdes que agora não pareciam tão frios e sentir a essência embriagante de lavanda invadir o quarto, fazendo com que estremecesse.

-Vim saber se já está pronta? – Hades falou, fitando-a intensamente, vendo-a desviar o olhar.

-Quase; ela respondeu, tentando entender o porque de estar tão perturbada com a presença dele.

-Prefere que eu espere lá fora? –ele perguntou, mantendo um ar calmo e tranqüilo.

-Não, já estou terminando; Cora avisou, aproximando-se da cama para pegar o colar, mas antes que o tocasse, sentiu a mão quente dele sobre a sua.

Ergueu os orbes, deparando-se com o olhar dele sobre si, de forma que não conseguiu recuar.

-Me permite? –Hades perguntou com suavidade, pouco característica de sua personalidade.

-...; A jovem assentiu, afastando-se e indo até o espelho.

Viu-o parar atrás de si, passando as mãos por seus ombros, pousando o colar sobre o colo. Respirou fundo, sentindo o hálito quente chocando-se contra seu pescoço, lhe atordoando.

Fitou atentamente o colar cobrindo-lhe praticamente o colo todo.

-Obrigada; Cora agradeceu, tocando o colar com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não precisa agradecer; ele falou com um brilho intenso nos orbes verdes que pareciam querer hipnotiza-la. -Podemos ir?

-...; Ela assentiu, vendo-o estender-lhe o braço, para que juntos deixassem o quarto.

**Continua...**


	3. A flecha que muda o destino

**A Flecha que Muda o Destino**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: A Flecha que muda o destino.**

**.I.**

Caminharam calmamente em direção a sala-de-jantar, o silêncio era predominante entre eles, como fora ao longo dos séculos que sempre repetiam aquilo, mas essa noite algo realmente diferente iria acontecer.

-Como foi seu dia? –Hades perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa com essa indagação.

-B-bem... Quero dizer, bastante agradável; Cora apressou-se em responder, sem saber ao certo porque estava tão nervosa com a repentina amabilidade dele.

As portas de um grande salão abriram-se quando eles se aproximaram, não era difícil saber que ali era a sala-de-jantar. Tão sombria quanto qualquer um dos outros cômodos; ela pensou, erguendo os olhos na direção das portas, quando ele lhe deu passagem, para que entrasse primeiro.

Entreabriu os lábios surpresa, ao ver o salão outrora, cuja decoração tão sombria assustava até mesmo Cérberos, ter sido substituída por um ambiente mais acolhedor.

As paredes haviam se tornado brancas e todos os entalhes de madeira e mármore haviam se tornado dourados. No teto, o que antes era um espaço insignificante que não merecia a atenção de ninguém, havia sido preenchido com a imagem de pequenos querubins renascentistas, portando arco e flechas, com sorrisos contagiantes. Era como se estivesse em alguma sala de Versalhes, ou em uma cena de algum conto de fadas sobre castelos encantados.

Agora só faltava beijar a fera e espera-la transformar-se em príncipe encantado, para viverem felizes para sempre, num castelo onde xícaras falavam e cachorros serviam de poltrona; ela pensou, rapidamente recriminando-se por tal idéia;

A longa mesa que ficava no centro da sala, fora substituída por uma menor, apenas para duas pessoas. Com dois castiçais e velas acessas, tornando o ambiente envolvente e convidativo.

O que estava acontecendo? Porque ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo? –ela se perguntou, confusa, porém sentindo o coração disparar com a surpresa.

Sentiu-o pousar a mão delicadamente em sua cintura, guiando-lhe para o interior do salão.

Viu-o tomar a frente, puxando-lhe uma das cadeiras, num gesto cordial. Fitou-o atentamente, tentando entender o que acontecia, quem sabe assim encontrasse alguma resposta.

-Algum problema? –Hades perguntou, vendo-a parar a dois passos de distancia.

-Não; ela rapidamente negou com um aceno. Caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se, enquanto ele empurrava-lhe a cadeira. –Obrigada; a jovem falou, enquanto ele dava a volta.

Logo algumas ninfas surgiram trazendo uma garrafa de vinho e os pratos.

-Podemos servir, senhor?

-...; Ele assentiu silenciosamente, sem desprender os olhos da jovem a sua frente.

Rapidamente a ninfa pegou as taças de cristal, servindo-os com vinho tinto. Antes de se retirar com as demais.

-Meu senhor; Cora começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sim; Hades falou, assentindo para que ela continuasse.

-Há que se deve esse jantar? –ela perguntou, intimamente temendo uma resposta que justificasse aquela inquietação.

-Tem de haver um motivo maior, alem de poder apreciar sua companhia? –ele rebateu com um olhar tão intenso, que ela sentiu a mente dar voltas.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, porém as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a face queimar, tornando-se quase escarlate.

-É melhor jantarmos, antes que esfrie; Hades falou, pousando a mão com suavidade sobre a dela, fazendo-a erguer os olhos em sua direção.

-...; Cora assentiu, vendo-o se acomodar melhor na cadeira, colocando o guardanapo sobre o colo.

O jantar transcorreu silencioso, enquanto cada um permanecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Levou a taça de vinho aos lábios, fitando a jovem com atenção, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Nix pela manhã e que lhe fizera tomar aquela decisão.

**-Lembrança-**

-Porque tomou essa decisão? –Nix perguntou, chocada com o que ele acabara de falar.

-Porque é o melhor para ela; Hades respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro que tinha em mãos.

-Mas senhor...;

-Nix, já está decidido; ele a cortou, voltando-se para a deusa com um brilho perigoso nos olhos, que faria até mesmo o Dragão das Hesperides tremer, menos ela que já estava há séculos, acostumada com o gênio ruim dele.

-Eu não concordo, deveria perguntar a ela o que ela deseja; Nix falou, veemente.

-Se dependesse dela, ela jamais estaria aqui; Hades respondeu, com certa irritação por Nix insistir em lhe contrariar.

A deusa o fitou com atenção, pensou ter visto um brilho triste nublar os orbes verdes, mas fora tão rápido que talvez jamais viesse a saber se realmente tinha visto isso ou não.

-Já fui egoísta a tempo demais Nix; o imperador falou, recostando-se na poltrona, jogando o livro sobre a mesa, frustrado por ter lido mais de quinze vezes o mesmo parágrafo, sem conseguir se concentrar. –Alem de um idiota por ter insistido em algo impossível desde o começo; ele completou, passando a mão pelos cabelos levemente desalinhados.

-Senhor; ela balbuciou.

-Vou falar com ela esta noite, peça a Hypnos que a acompanhe pela manhã; ele completou.

-Desculpe senhor, mas acho uma atitude precipitada, muitas coisas podem ter mudado nos últimos séculos; Nix falou de forma enigmática.

-Menos isso; Hades falou veemente. –Agora agradeceria se me deixasse sozinho;

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Uma suave melodia invadiu o salão, acalmando-lhes os pensamentos e desviando-lhes a atenção, abaixou os talheres até a mesa, virando-se para o lado ao sentir uma presença ali.

-Me daria a honra? –ele perguntou num tom grave, que a fez estremecer, antes mesmo de erguer os orbes, encontrando o olhar dele sobre si. Como não o sentira levantar-se? –ela se perguntou, confusa.

Viu a mão estendida, sentiu a sua tremer ao retirar o guardanapo do colo, colocando-o sobre a mesa, antes estender a mão a ele, vendo-o fechar a própria sobre a sua, num toque suave e reconfortante, que lhe confundia.

As janelas do salão abriram-se esvoaçando às longas cortinas brancas, trazendo uma suave essência de rosas para dentro do salão, puxou-a para alguns passos de distancia da mesa.

Pousou delicadamente a mão sobre a cintura da jovem, puxando-a mais para perto de si, sentiu-a tensa, mas aos poucos relaxar, deixando-se ser envolvida por seus braços.

Apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, abaixando os olhos, sem conseguir encará-lo. Algo dentro de si, dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas não sabia o que era? –ela pensou, sentindo os pensamentos aos poucos serem obliterados de sua mente quando a respiração quente e ritmada dele, chocou-se contra a pele sensível do pescoço.

Mal notou quando os braços estreitaram-se em sua cintura e já havia apoiado a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, deixando-se embalar por aquele momento, que talvez fosse o ultimo que compartilhassem juntos.

**.II.**

Guiou-a ate uma sacada, cujas portas de vidro haviam sido abertas com as janelas. A noite parecia calma e as estrelas no céu brilhavam com mais intensidade, dando-lhes uma visão incrível dos Elíseos.

Apoiou-se na guarda do balcão, respirando fundo, sentindo-o parar a seu lado, mantendo uma distancia respeitável.

Novamente as perguntas voltaram a sua mente, porque ele estava sendo tão inexplicavelmente amável. Só o vira agir com tamanha cordialidade com apenas uma pessoa, mas preferia não pensar no que isso implicava.

Mas as duvidas apenas aumentaram ao vê-lo retirar de dentro da túnica, uma corrente dourada, com o pentagrama que durante séculos fora sua marca registrada e coloca-lo próximo a sua mão.

-Yours ever; ela sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça na direção dele.

-Quero que o use, ele ira lhe proteger em qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar; Hades falou, encostando-se na guarda do balcão, de forma que ficasse de lado para ela.

-Porque está me dando isso, meu senhor? –Cora perguntou, segurando o pingente entre as mãos delicadas, até sentir as dele, pousarem entre as suas, num toque suave.

-Amanhã Hypnos lhe acompanhara até o templo de sua mãe, garantindo que sua saída daqui seja segura, leve as ninfas que compartilham de sua confiança se assim o desejar, mas não se separe do pingente, acima de qualquer coisa ele sempre lhe protegera; Hades completou com ar sério, afastando-se da jovem e caminhando de volta para o salão, tentando recuperar o controle de seu subconsciente que travava uma verdadeira batalha, contra sua razão e sua emoção, que preferia por vezes, fingir que não tinha.

Fitou-o atentamente, sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta ao entender o que as palavras dele significavam. Segurou fortemente o pingente entre as mãos, seguindo-o a passos rápidos, vendo-o próximo à porta já.

-Porque? –ela perguntou, com a voz tremula, mas que ecoou por todo o salão. Repetindo-se seguidas vezes.

-Porque é algo que já foi decidido; ele respondeu de forma fria sem se virar, abrindo a porta e deixando-a sozinha ali.

Sabia que ela apenas lhe odiaria ainda mais por aquela resposta vaga, mas talvez fosse isso que desejasse. Se existia realmente uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, quem sabe o odiando, um dia poderia ama-lo, tanto quanto a amava, mesmo que já houvesse perdido as esperanças de isso um dia vir a acontecer; ele pensou, desaparecendo entre os corredores escuros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estancou onde estava, ao vê-lo sair, então era isso. Tudo aquilo apenas para lhe dizer que fosse embora; ela pensou, sentindo uma onda de tristeza lhe abraçar.

Há séculos o que mais desejara era deixar àquele lugar, muitas foram às vezes que pediu que ele seguisse o exemplo de Hefestos e lhe desse o divorcio, mas não, dia após dia continuavam a conviver em um ambiente tenso e hostil para ambos, em silêncio, sem palavras ditas ou sentimentos verdadeiros demonstrados.

Mas do nada ele lhe mostrava um lado que agora desejava nunca ter conhecido. Aquele que esperara durante séculos para ver, mas sempre encontrara o oposto. Que a fazia todos os dias se sentir amargurada por um destino imposto a si e que não tinha condições de contrariar.

Passou a mão por sobre os olhos, só agora notando as grossas lagrimas que vertiam deles, aos poucos apagando a fina linha preta que lhe delineava os orbes verdes.

Com passos trêmulos e incertos deixou o salão, se ele queria que partisse, então iria. Provavelmente agora ele deveria ter um bom motivo para ter tomado essa decisão; ela pensou com amargura.

**.III.**

Suspirou contrariada, como ele era teimoso; Nix pensou, imaginando que agora provavelmente eles estariam no final do jantar. Definitivamente não aprovava a maneira que Hades tinha de resolver as coisas, mas enfim...; Ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, sentindo a presença de alguém conhecido nos portões do castelo.

Quase saltou de felicidade ao imaginar que pelo menos aquela pessoa poderia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele teimoso. Com passos rápidos cruzou os corredores, chegado ao salão principal, deparando-se com uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e orbes de mesmo tom, a espera-la.

-Como vai Nix? –Harmonia perguntou, amavelmente.

-Menina, bem que eu gostaria de responder que estou bem; ela falou com ar pesaroso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a jovem perguntou preocupada.

-Ele mandou que Cora partisse; Nix respondeu e surpreendeu-se ao ver os orbes da jovem antes dourados ganharem um brilho azulado de pura ira.

-Ele fez o que? –Harmonia quase berrou, fazendo seu cosmo oscilar agressivamente.

-Isso mesmo, tentei explicar a ele que as coisas poderiam ter mudado, mas ele esta irredutível e já deve ter avisado a ela para partir; a deusa da noite falou aflita.

-Ah mais esta na hora dele parar de bancar o fedelho mimado e ouvir algumas verdades; a jovem exasperou, dando as costas a Nix e indo para o único lugar que tinha certeza de que o encontraria.

**.IV.**

Apoiou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e estava a ponto de abri-la, quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido se manifestar no castelo. Ela havia chegado; Cora pensou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem ainda mais amargas por sua face.

Devia ter imaginado logo de uma vez o porque daquela mudança tão repentina dele. Sem duvidas tudo aquilo já havia sido planejado há muito tempo pelos dois.

-"Se era pra ficarem juntos no final, porque começou com tudo isso?"; a jovem se perguntou, encostando-se na porta, sentindo o coração se apertar ao imaginar que agora ele tinha o caminho livre para ficar com ela. –"É Harmonia, espero que seja uma imperatriz, melhor do que eu"; ela pensou com amargura, imaginando que depois disso, todos saberiam o que já desconfiavam a muito tempo, de que seu marido e a filha de Afrodite iriam ser o mais novo casal feliz entre as divindades.

Quem sabe fosse para ser assim desde o começo se ele não tivesse insistido em se casar consigo, mas porque ele insistira nisso sendo que era obvio a sua '**boa'** relação com Harmonia? –ela se questionou confusa.

Obviamente os dois estariam comemorando agora o fato de terem o caminho livre para ficarem juntos, ao se livrarem de si; Cora pensou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem de forma ainda mais furiosa por sua face.

-"Maldito seja o momento que descobri que o amava"; ela pensou, fechando os olhos por um momento, mas o que ouviu em seguida, lhe assustou e surpreendeu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na poltrona de couro, fitando as paredes escuras e sombrias daquela biblioteca, provavelmente agora ela estaria fazendo as malas; ele pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo tensos devido às ultimas horas que precederam o jantar. Houve vários momentos que chegou a hesitar, começando a considerar a hipótese de que as ultimas palavras de Nix eram certas, mas... Já estava feito.

**-HADES;**

Ouviu uma voz conhecida berrar seu nome e mal se acomodou na poltrona, viu as portas da biblioteca explodirem em vários fragmentos diante de um cosmo aterrador.

-O que quer Harmonia? –ele perguntou, de maneira fria e indiferente, vendo-a se aproximar com um olhar envenenado.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –a jovem perguntou, quase conjurando seu arco para dar uma surra nele.

-Estou em minha biblioteca, em meu castelo, que por sinal você acaba de invadir e a minha paciência esta acabando, então concerte as portas e vá embora; Hades mandou, levantando-se irritado.

-Não vou até que você conserte a besteira que fez; ela falou de maneira impertinente.

-Já disse para ir embora; o imperador mandou, com um olhar dardejante.

-Você é um idiota Hades; Harmonia vociferou.

-**HARMONIA**; Hades gritou, fazendo seu cosmo queimar furiosamente, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria recuado com medo, porém ela não estava disposta a sair dali.

-Não seja infantil, acha que bancar o covarde agora vai ser o melhor? -ela o desafiou, com um olhar impertinente.

No calor da discussão, mal sabiam eles que eram assistidos pelos olhos surpresos de uma jovem.

-Você não tem o direito de me julgar; ele exasperou, sabendo que ela não desistiria tão facilmente.

-Nix me contou que a mandaria embora; Harmonia falou com pesar.

-Vai ser melhor para ela; Hades falou veemente.

**-COMO VOCÊ É IDIOTA;** ela gritou irritada.

-E você, já disse para ir embora; ele rebateu e com um único golpe jogou a mesa cheia de livros de encontro a uma parede, fazendo-a quebrar-se.

-Não vou até você concertar a besteira que fez;

-Harmonia, suma daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça e te sele no Tártaro; Hades ameaçou, aproximando-se a passos perigosos.

-Não tenho medo de você Hades; Harmonia respondeu afrontando-o abertamente. –E posso afirmar para quem for, que você é patético, ao preferir afasta-la em vez de expor a ela os motivos que lhe levaram a isso; ela falou de maneira pausada e sádica.

-Isso não é da sua conta e já foi decidido; o imperador rebateu, enfurecendo-se com a insistência dela.

-Se você quer assim; Harmonia falou, ainda mantendo o olhar. –Deveria contar a ela pelo menos sobre a guerra insana que você pretende travar contra Athena daqui a alguns anos, por isso a quer longe daqui; ela falou em alto e bom som, para que sua voz propagasse por todas as paredes e se espalhasse pelo castelo todo.

-Que diferença isso faria? –ele perguntou, amenizando o tom de voz.

-Se você deixasse de ser um cego, ira saber; ela rebateu. –Mas já que não posso lhe fazer mudar de idéia, só tenho um aviso a lhe dar;

-E qual seria? –Hades perguntou recuperando o ar frio e impassível;

-Você é um grande amigo, amo-lhe como se fosse meu próprio irmão, mas prezo mais os cavaleiros que lutam pela paz e justiça desse mundo. E se em meio ao campo de batalha eu tiver de escolher um lado, acredite, antes do sol se pôr, minhas flechas estarão cravas em seu coração; Harmonia falou com um olhar sombrio.

-Acha mesmo que você e aquelas fedelhas podem fazer frente a mim e aos demais? –ele perguntou, em tom de desafio.

-Se duvida, acho que podemos eliminar o mal pela raiz então; ela falou, elevando o cosmo e fazendo surgir entre suas mãos o arco dourado, retesando rapidamente a fina corta, que parecia correr o risco de arrebentar a qualquer momento.

-Você não faria isso; Hades falou, achando que aquilo não passava de uma provocação da jovem para fazê-lo retroceder em sua decisão.

-É uma pena que você me subestime; Harmonia respondeu com pesar, soltando a corda, seguindo-a com um olhar frio, quando a mesma foi disparada.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e nada mais estivesse em foco alem do brilho dourado emanado pela flecha da jovem. Ela atirara; foi o único pensamento que ele foi capaz de ter naquele momento.

Eram amigos a muitos séculos, muito antes de casar-se com Cora eles já eram amigos e de certa forma conheciam-se relativamente bem, mas definitivamente por essa atitude não esperava da jovem.

Harmonia era arredia, por vezes impulsiva e impetuosa, mas nunca a vira retesar seu arco contra alguém, muito menos quando era algum ser insignificante, indigno de pena.

Apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo momento que a flecha o acertaria, mas assustou-se ao abri-los novamente ouvindo um baixo gemido de dor. Viu o corpo da jovem de melenas negras tornar-se pesado e ir ao chão, com a flecha cravava em seu abdômen.

-Cora; ele falou, perdendo o ar frio para denotar a preocupação e desespero que sentia. Segurou-a rapidamente antes que ela caísse, viu os orbes verdes aos poucos se fecharem.

-Agradeça a Perséfone, por ter lhe salvado. Preferia eu ter lhe poupado da humilhação de ser derrotado por um mortal como você mesmo diz, mas vai ser interessante ver sua petulância destruída por aqueles que mais despreza; Harmonia falou, fitando-o friamente e com um leve aceno fez a flecha desaparecer, porém a jovem não continuava desacordada. –Ainda vai chegar o dia, que você vai entender o quanto essas guerras são patéticas e que existem motivos maiores para se lutar do que a perseguição daquela utopia de **'Elíseos para deuses, entre mortais'**; ela falou, dando-lhe as costas.

**.V.**

Viu a jovem desaparecer da biblioteca, deixando um rastro de Caos por onde passara, mas isso era o que menos importava agora. Suspendeu a esposa do chão, caminhando por entre os destroços das portas que estava em seu caminho.

Ouvia a respiração pesada dela, porém agradecia por isso, pelo menos sabia que ela uma hora acordaria. As portas do quarto abriram-se quando ele se aproximou, algumas velas dentro do aposento acenderam-se.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, vendo as mãos delicadas fechadas fortemente sobre algo, forçou-as um pouco, ate abri-las e surpreendeu-se ao ver o pentagrama ali.

-"Inútil"; ele pensou revoltado, lembrando-se que dera aquilo justamente para protege-la, mas no final das contas.

Retirou o colar de esmeraldas colocando-o sobre um criado ao lado da cama, enquanto a arrumava de maneira confortável na mesma.

Deu um baixo suspiro, a espera era inquietante, mas não sairia dali até vê-la desperta.

**Continua...**


	4. Tudo ou Nada

**A Flecha que Muda o Destino**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Tudo ou Nada.**

**.I.**

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, despertando. Logo imagens do que acontecera voltaram a sua mente e abriu rapidamente os olhos. Estava em seu quarto; Cora concluiu ao correr os olhos pelo local.

Estava sozinha, deu um baixo suspiro, provavelmente ele fora tentar uma reconciliação depois da primeira briga; ela pensou com certo sarcasmo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, também queria o que, fora esse o caminho que escolhera, mas não entendia o que Harmonia quis dizer, se eles iriam ficar juntos, porque ela fora lá discutir com ele por tê-la mandando ir embora? –Cora se questionou.

-"Besteira, devo estar imaginando coisas"; a jovem pensou, tentando se convencer de que eles sempre foram amantes e comemorariam juntos o fato de terem se livrado dela.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo a respiração falhar por um momento, levando a mão instintivamente ao abdômen. Harmonia atirara uma flecha contra Hades, ela não mentira quando disse que se tivesse que escolher entre ele e os cavaleiros, ela escolheria os cavaleiros. Mas porque? –ela se questionou confusa.

Com certa dificuldade tentou se levantar novamente, com passos lentos, caminhou até entrar atrás de um biombo no canto do quarto e desatando alguns fios atrás do vestido, retirou-o. Era apertado de mais; Cora pensou, suspirando aliviada quando o corpete ficou frouxo.

Pendurou-o de qualquer jeito no biombo, vestindo uma longa camisola no lugar e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, amanhã cedo teria de fazer as malas e partir; ela pensou, sentindo os orbes marejarem novamente com esse pensamento, mas sentiu qualquer pensamento lógico que formava-se em sua mente sumir no momento que a porta abriu-se antes mesmo que a tocasse.

Os longos cabelos negro-avermelhado caiam levemente úmidos sobre as costas e ombros desnudos, enquanto ele passava uma toalha felpuda pela nuca, tentando impedir que algumas gotas de água caíssem pelo chão. Os pés estavam descalços e ele usava apenas uma calça de malha e nada mais.

Fitaram-se por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade para ambos, sentiu a face aquecer-se e desviou o olhar. Pensou que ele tivesse bem longe... Mas ele estava ali, porque? –Cora se perguntou, confusa.

-Como esta se sentindo? –Hades perguntou, fitando-a longamente, arrumando a toalha sobre os ombros.

-Bem...; A jovem respondeu quase num sussurro. –"Dependendo do ponto de vista"; ela completou em pensamentos.

-Cora; ele chamou num sussurro, fazendo-a se assustar ao vê-lo a sua frente, tão perto que não sentiu ao menos ele se aproximar.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, sentindo-o tocar-lhe a face, fazendo-a encara-lo novamente.

-Porque fez aquilo? –Hades perguntou com suavidade, embora tenha sentido-a ficar tensa.

-Porque isso importa? –Cora rebateu, afastando-se dele com um olhar magoado.

-Cora; ele chamou, vendo-a dar-lhe as costas e caminhar em direção a cama, o ignorando.

De que adiantava responder, se não faria diferença alguma agora; ela pensou, respirando fundo, tentando não deixar que os orbes marejassem novamente, enquanto sentava-se na cama, deitando-se em seguida.

Fitou cada um dos movimentos da jovem quase a detendo, para exigir-lhe uma resposta, mas sabia que não tinha esse direito. Fora sua escolha manda-la embora; o imperador pensou, jogando a toalha em um canto qualquer e dirigindo-se até a beira da cama, do lado pertencente a si.

Deitou-se na mesma, vendo de soslaio a jovem deitada de costas para si, a quantos anos aquela mesma cena se repetia, nenhuma palavra, nada que fizesse a diferença; ele pensou, estalando os dedos e no momento seguinte as velas já haviam se apagado.

Longos minutos se passaram e ambos sabiam que não iriam conseguir dormir em paz aquela noite, alias, Hypnos parecia bastante disposto a deixá-los acordados para que aproveitassem aquele tempo para refletirem sobre qual caminho seria melhor a ser tomado.

Aquele que voltaria atrás, mas em busca do certo ou aquele que seguiria em frente, para uma trilha sinuosa de orgulho e infelicidade.

**.II.**

Virou-se de lado, fitando as costas da jovem a sua frente, não conseguia dormir, alias, desde que se deitara, mal conseguira fechar os olhos. Ergueu-se sob o apoio de um braço, vendo que pelo menos ela parecia dormir.

_**-Se você não fosse um cego, iria saber;**_

Ouviu a voz de Harmonia ecoar em sua mente novamente, será que ela estava certa, estava deixando algum detalhe passar por seus olhos e cometera um erro? Não, jamais se enganaria; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

_**-Você é patético;**_

A voz da jovem voltou a lhe atormentar, sentiu uma veinha saltar em sua testa, quase o fazendo serrar os punhos, mas abrandou o olhar, ao ver um baixo suspiro sair dos lábios da jovem a seu lado.

Tocou-lhe a face suavemente, afastando alguns fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos, sentindo a pele acetinada aquecer-se sob seu toque. Viu-a virar-se, e afasto-se pensando tê-la acordado, mas ela continuou dormindo.

Fitou-a atentamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr pelas maçãs rosadas do rosto, apagando um rastro de lagrimas que não havia notado estar ali antes.

_**-Se você não fosse um cego, iria saber;**_

-"Será?" –Hades se perguntou, com ar entretido, observando todos os traços da jovem. –Amo você; ele sussurrou numa doce confissão, depositando um beijo suave sobre os lábios da jovem, antes de se afastar.

Talvez aquela fosse a ultima oportunidade que teria para dizer aquilo a ela, sem esconder-se em meio a uma marcara de amargura e indiferença que usara ao longo dos últimos séculos.

Sentiu a jovem mover-se a seu lado, vendo-a encolher-se e um baixo soluço escapou dos lábios dela. Franziu o cenho.

-Cora; ele chamou, vendo-a se levantar da cama.

-Porque faz isso? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com lágrimas caindo furiosamente pelos olhos.

-O que? –Hades perguntou, surpreso por ela estar acordada.

**-EU CANSEI;** Cora berrou, recuando um passo quando ele levantou-se da cama. **–PORQUE NÃO VAI CORRENDO ATRÁS DELA DE UMA VEZ;**

-Acalme-se; ele pediu.

-Vou te dizer onde você pode colocar toda essa calma; ela falou ferina, com os orbes queimando em fúria, embora as lagrimas ainda caísse.

Estancou surpreso, nunca a vira falar nesse tom...

-Cora, por favor; Hades falou, tentando manter a calma diante de uma situação que ele tinha de admitir, não cabia a ele controlar.

-Estou cansada de ouvir suas mentiras; ela falou.

-Eu nunca menti para você; Hades falou, com ar sério.

-Não, só nunca falou a verdade; Cora rebateu sarcástica.

Engoliu em seco, recuando um passo quando o mesmo surgiu a sua frente, segurando-lhe um braço, para impedi-la de fugir.

-Eu **nunca** menti para você; ele repetiu, num tom frio que a fez estremecer.

-Então por que me manda embora, para depois dizer que me ama? –ela indagou, tentando se livrar da mão dele, que a impedida de se afastar.

_**-Se você não fosse um cego, iria saber;**_

Fitou-a intensamente, ouvindo a voz de Harmonia ainda ecoar em sua mente, aliviou a pressão que fazia sobre o braço da jovem, ouvindo-a soltar a respiração que havia prendido instintivamente.

-Porque se importa? –Hades perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa.

A jovem fitou-o assustada, desviando o olhar com a face corada.

-Cora; ele chamou, segurando-a pelos ombros, para que não desviasse o olhar.

**-O QUE QUER OUVIR;** Cora berrou, tentando se afastar, passando a mão pelos olhos, tentando aparar as lágrimas. **–EU TE AMO, AGORA VAI CORRENDO ATRÁS DELA;** ela vociferou, tentando empurra-lo.

Soltou-a, recuando um passo. Vendo a jovem se abraçar, tremendo e deixando de conter os soluços que saiam de seus lábios, em meio à infinidade de lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

-O que esta esperando? –ela perguntou num fraco sussurro.

Não houve resposta, o que serviu apenas para irrita-la. Agora já era demais, ter de suportar a indiferença dele diante do que acabara de falar, era tolerável, mas o silencio. Era insuportável.

Com passos pesados, aproximou-se da porta do quarto, abrindo-a com brusquidão.

-Vai logo; Cora mandou, embora a voz houvesse saído estremecida. Abaixou a cabeça, dando um suspiro cansado. Porque as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis?

Mal notou que ele estava a sua frente, isso apenas aconteceu quando ouviu a porta se fechar e suas costas tocarem a mesma. Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele sobre si.

-Porque não me disse antes? –Hades perguntou, com amabilidade.

-O que importa agora? -Cora rebateu, desviando o olhar, mas sentiu a mão dele, tocar-lhe a face, erguendo-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a encara-lo.

-Mais do que você pode imaginar; ele respondeu.

-Se você não fosse um cego, iria saber; ela falou com um olhar firme, fazendo-o ponderar se aquilo de alguma forma, não tinha alguma influencia da filha de Ares.

-...; Assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Cego, idiota e egoísta; ele continuou.

-É você que esta dizendo; a jovem falou num sussurro, porém que ele ouviu e voltou-se para ela com isso.

-Mais uma prova de que não lhe mereço; Hades confessou tomando as mãos da jovem entre as suas. –O melhor seria que você partisse, deixasse esse mundo sombrio e tivesse a chance de viver de verdade; ele falou, abaixando os olhos, sob o olhar surpreso dela.

_**-Deveria perguntar a ela o que ela deseja;**_

-Se for o que realmente desejar; ele ponderou lembrando-se das palavras de Nix, voltando-se para a jovem, com uma centelha iluminando os orbes frios.

-Como? –ela murmurou, surpresa.

-Agora eu entendo que de nada adiantava dizer que lhe amava, sem demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Não mereço seus sentimentos, muito menos sua doce presença em meio a um reino tão lúgubre;

-Me deixaria ficar? –Cora perguntou, ansiosa.

-Eu não poderia lhe pedir isso, se desejasse ir; Hades falou com pesar. Agora compreendendo qual erro cometera, que Harmonia falara.

-O que fará se eu for? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Apenas desejar que seja feliz, com alguém que realmente faça por merecer seus sentimentos; ele respondeu, soltando-a, tencionando se afastar, mas sentiu a jovem segurar-se em seu braço, impedindo-o.

Voltou-se para ela, mas surpreendeu-se quando a mesma, abraçou-lhe. Ouviu um alto soluço vindo da jovem, enquanto a mesma segurava-se firmemente em si. Envolveu-a entre seus braços, estreitando-os à medida que o choro aumentava.

Céus, nunca pensou que fosse se sentir tão impotente daquele jeito, por vê-la chorar e não ter o poder de conter-lhe as lágrimas.

-Euqueroficar; Cora falou, contra seu peito.

-Como? –Hades perguntou num sussurro, afagando-lhe as melenas negras. Viu-a erguer a cabeça, fitando-lhe com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-Eu-quero-ficar; ela falou com a voz tremula e com a face aquecendo-se a medida que as lagrimas cessavam.

-Você...; Ele começou, parando por um momento, pensando se havia realmente ouvido o certo.

-Eu quero ficar; Cora repetiu, com a voz mais firme agora.

-Então, só posso lhe pedir que me permita compensar todos os anos que viv-...;

-Xiiiiiiiii; a jovem sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, impedindo-o de continuar. –Teremos tempo para falar sobre isso depois; ela falou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-...; Hades assentiu compreendendo que a partir de agora, estariam virando uma nova pagina em suas vidas e nada mais importava. Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura dela, ouvindo-a suspirar. –Porque me mandou ir atrás de Harmonia? –ele perguntou, só agora atentando a esse detalhe.

-Uhn? –Cora murmurou. –Vocês sempre se deram bem, então eu pensei q...; Ela começou, sentindo a face ficar mais vermelha a cada palavra que dava.

-Eu lhe amo, mais do que minha própria vida; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente. –Jamais deixaria que alguém se colocasse entre nós;

-Mas...; Ela ponderou, lembrando-se do quanto ele ficava diferente na presença da jovem de melenas douradas.

-Harmonia é como uma irmã para mim, pelo menos era; Hades completou, lembrando-se do que a jovem lhe falara antes de disparar a flecha. –Apesar de tudo, ela ainda tentou ajudar; ele falou, só agora se dando conta da intenção da jovem. –Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes...;

-Hei! Eu na-...; Cora parou, quando o mesmo tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Eu sei, se não fosse um cego, teria percebido o quanto lhe magoava; Hades falou, com um olhar brando. –Mas agora vai ser diferente, eu prometo; ele falou.

-...; Cora assentiu, serrando os orbes ao sentir a respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se contra sua face antes de seus lábios se tocarem em um beijo intenso, como a muito esperavam.

**Continua...**


	5. Epilogo

**A Flecha que Muda o Destino**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**N/a: Essa fic se passa em meados de 'Troca Equivalente', após a crônica 1 'Ciumento eu... Jamais'.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Inicio: 5/2/7**

**Termino: 19/02/07

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Epílogo.**

**.I.**

O tempo passava lento demais, mas agora, de que adiantava vê-lo correr; ela pensou, sentindo mais uma vez as lágrimas tornarem a cair sobre sua face.

A poucos metros de onde estava conseguia ouvir uma bela melodia emitida pela harpa de Orpheu, que o próprio Caos permitira que retornasse a vida, continuando a viver entre os Elíseos com Eurídice.

Pelo menos, apesar de tudo, mesmo tendo de continuar ali. Agora ela estava livre daquela prisão de pedra, podendo passar seus dias felizes com aquele que amava.

Mas e quanto a si, chegava a ter inveja daqueles casais que mesmo passando por dificuldades, ainda se encontravam ali, para desfrutar da paz e viverem aquilo que sentiam.

Na Terra, em todos os cantos do mundo, cavaleiros e amazonas comemoravam o milagre de Harmonia, embora ainda não soubessem que se não fosse ela, isso jamais teria acontecido.

Mas será que teria realmente valido a pena desafiar os deuses, por um monte de mortais? –Cora se questionou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, ao sentir uma brisa suave esvoaçar seus cabelos.

Ele também partira, só que diferente dos outros, não iria voltar. Seu corpo imortal fora atingido pelo báculo de Athena e sua alma banida daquele mundo.

Os deuses lhe deram aquela chance de recomeçar, para terem o tirado de si novamente; a jovem pensou, lembrando-se da quantidade de mudanças que haviam ocorrido naquele meio tempo que sucedeu-se após a partida de Harmonia dali.

Ela jamais retornara ao castelo novamente depois daquela noite, isso só aconteceu quando a cerca de dois anos mortais atrás, porque a mesma queria chegar até os confins do Érebo para encontrar Caos.

**Loucura...**

**Insanidade...**

**Perda de tempo...**

Talvez, mas só àqueles que amavam de verdade, sabiam o porque e o quanto valia os esforços e sacrifícios que ela fazia.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, como queria ter estado ao lado dele, mas não...

Hades pedira que deixasse o castelo, pouco antes de Pandora despertar os espectros. Fora para Elêusis ficar com sua mãe em seu templo, embora estivesse o tempo todo com a mente junto daquele que amava.

Fora uma dor muito forte quando ele perecera, embora em seu intimo já soubesse que isso iria acontecer, ainda se lembrava das palavras de Harmonia naquela noite.

Sabia que ela escolheria o lado dos cavaleiros, da mesma forma que não hesitara em disparar aquela flecha. Então, não poderia esperar mais nada se ela escolhesse um lado naquela guerra que não fosse o de seu marido.

Queria se negar a admitir que ela estava certa apesar de tudo, mas não conseguia.

Se não fosse ela, teria partido aquela noite e jamais teria revelado a ele o que sentia, passaria o resto da vida com o peso da duvida sobre o que ele realmente queria com aquilo e o quão verdadeiro eram os sentimentos que ele guardava só para si, escondendo-os em uma mascara de indiferença, que nem ela era capaz de penetrar.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, era como se sentisse a presença dele perto de si, aquela essência de almiscarada, misturado a flores do campo de onde estava. Era até capaz de ouvir o som dos longos cabelos negro avermelhados, esvoaçarem com o vento, enquanto os pés se afundavam vez ou outra na grama, ao se aproximar.

Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e estremeceu, provavelmente deveria ser Nix; Cora pensou, abrindo os olhos e virando-se para trás.

Sentiu a mente turvar-se ao deparar-se com aquele olhar intenso de um verde quase incomum, numa mescla azulada e aquele sorriso, que foram muitas às vezes nos últimos anos que pudera ter somente para si.

-Hades;

**.II.**

-Você o que? –Athena quase gritou, quando ela terminou de relatar-lhe o que acontecera.

-O que tem? –Aishi perguntou, apoiando a cabeça novamente sobre os braços, em cima da borda do alpendre.

-Você tem noção do que poderia ter evitado se tivesse acertado aquela flecha? –a deusa perguntou, quase escandalizada.

-Eu não atirei para acertar, Athena; ela falou, séria.

-Mas, eu pensei que...; Saori balbuciou confusa.

-Eu sabia que Perséfone iria sentir a minha presença assim que eu chegasse e pelos berros ela iria atrás, para saber o que estava acontecendo, de quebra, ouviria a conversa;

-Mas, ela entrou na frente, isso então...;

-Eu não tinha previsto isso, eu só queria que ela ouvisse a conversa, mas digamos, que saiu melhor do que o planejado; Aishi respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Você me assusta; Saori falou perplexa, sentando-se novamente.

-...; Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sorrindo. –Ela o amava, mas estava tão cega de ciúmes, que não via o que acontecia à volta dela. Mas iria haver um momento que ela entraria em pânico e deixaria dar vazão ao que estava reprimindo;

-Você diz, naquele momento que ela entrou na frente;

-Eu não pensei que seria dessa forma, alias, a minha intenção era certá-lo;

-Mas você disse que...;

-Eu sei... Mas aquela flecha não iria mata-lo, apenas estimula-lo; Aishi completou, com um sorriso maroto. –Afinal, flecha de amor não dói; ela brincou.

-Ah sim, entendi; Saori murmurou.

-Mas ela entrou na frente, o que acabou sendo mais do que meio caminho andado. Uma hora ou outra eles teriam que conversar e pela personalidade dos dois, eles não iriam ficar quietos na hora da irritação e falariam coisas das quais, guardavam somente para si. Tudo se resolver, era uma questão de tempo; ela completou, levantando-se.

Alongou o corpo, espreguiçando-se... Ainda estava com sono, também pudera; a jovem de melenas douradas pensou.

-Agora eu vou descer, ainda tenho mais alguns dias de sono para recuperar; Aishi avisou, afastando-se.

-Aishi; Saori a deteve.

-Sim; a jovem murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-O que disse a Hades, sobre escolher um dos lados, você...;

-Não hesitaria em momento algum; ela respondeu, séria.

-...; Saori assentiu silenciosamente, vendo-a em seguida começar a se distanciar.

Era estranho pensar que apenas uma flecha foi capaz de mudar o destino, um destino que muitos já haviam dado por incontestável.

Ainda se perguntava o que Caos achava da jovem ficar mudando o destino e por conseqüência o curso da historia com suas flechas douradas, voltando-se contra tudo e todos que tentavam se colocar em seu caminho, quando decidia que algo poderia ser diferente então, varia com que isso acontecesse.

Mas ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo, afinal, ele sempre esta a um passo a frente de tudo... Se bem que, o destino às vezes é tão sádico; Saori pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Senhorita Saori; alguém chamou, se aproximando.

-Sim; ela murmurou, virando-se para trás, mas sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente ao deparar-se com o jovem de melenas loiras, quase acobreadas e orbes incrivelmente verdes, quase com uma mescla azulada.

-Mestre Shion me disse que estava aqui; Aioros falou, vendo-a assentir. –Então, bem... Pensei que... A senhorita não gostaria de dar uma volta? -ele perguntou, ponderando, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes.

-Adoraria; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. –Contanto que me chame só de Saori; ela falou, com um breve olhar de repreensão.

-Como quiser; o sagitariano respondeu sorrindo, estendendo-lhe o braço.

Logo ambos se afastaram, desaparecendo na escada que levaria ao templo principal, sem notarem uma forma materializar-se no lugar onde eles estavam anteriormente.

Longos cabelos negros, com finas mexas prateadas que caíam sobre os ombros, vestindo uma túnica preta de bordados clássicos e uma faixa perfeitamente preza e alinhada na cintura, os orbes prateados pareciam cintilar intensos e hipnotizantes.

-Ainda vai chegar o dia que eles vão entender que não é a flecha que muda o destino e sim, a força de vontade daquele que atira; Caos falou quase num sussurro. -No mais... É só isso que importa; ele completou, desaparecendo em seguida.

**#Fim#

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Ultimo capitulo, mais uma fic. Vocês não sabem como adorei escrever sobre esse casal, faz bastante tempo que queria isso, mas nunca surgia uma idéia, até que do nada, as musas da inspiração deram uma passadinha aqui em casa e o resultado vocês puderam conferir aqui.**

**Obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam essa fic e ainda perderam tempo em apertar o 'GO' aqui embaixo para comentar.**

**No mais, nos encontramos em breve com novas histórias, se assim nos for permitido.**

**Um forte abraço a todos**

**Ja ne...**

**Dama 9**


End file.
